


We're Going Somewhere

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: AU Prompt: Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Day 4, Day Four, Holiday Bonus Round, M/M, RinHaru Week 2018, Rinharu Week, Theme: Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: “Haru! Haru!” Rin bats his rusty paw into the cavern of the sisal-wrapped, carpeted condo, ears twitching with excitement. “Come out already! I hear people walking around, it’s an open house day!” He peers into the space, furtive red gaze gleaming in the darkness. Haru huffs and tucks his sleek ebony tail more tightly around his curled up body. He snuggles deeper into his paws, desperately trying to shut out Rin’s incessant mewling. He hates when the shelter opens up the doors to let people roam around for hours.





	1. (you can count on it) I’m where you left me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RH Week 2018 Day 4  
> Theme: _**Life**_  
>  AU Prompt: _**Animals**_
> 
> I turned the boys into cats. Not catboys (I know, even I am surprised), just 100% feline cats.
> 
> Story title and chapter titles taken from "Hold On" by Flor. (Tip of the cap again to [Floof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterbeneathyou/) for introducing me to this RH anthem!)

ฅ(^•ᆽ•^)ฅ

“Haru! Haru!” Rin bats his rusty paw into the cavern of the sisal-wrapped, carpeted condo, ears twitching with excitement. “Come out already! I hear people walking around, it’s an open house day!” He peers into the space, furtive red gaze gleaming in the darkness.

Haru huffs and tucks his sleek ebony tail more tightly around his curled up body. He snuggles deeper into his paws, desperately trying to shut out Rin’s incessant mewling. He hates when the shelter opens up the doors to let people roam around for hours. Every single person who walks into the room he shares with Rin is loud and bothersome, poking their giant, hairless faces into his hiding space in an attempt to lure him out with a fake mouse that rattles, annoying mouth clicking, or making kissy faces at him. The boldest, and often the youngest of the visitors, blindly reach in to drag him out - he usually hisses and cowers when someone dares to do that, although he’d never actually lay a claw on a child despite what Rin may think.

Rin barrels into the cat condo, Haru lifting his face just in time to get a snout full of a fluffy tail flicking into his mouth. Rin spins around and pounces on Haru’s back, nosing into his cheek. ”Come on, please? Everyone thinks you’re the prettiest cat, but you make them work so hard for your attention. Why can’t you just let them pet you for a bit before you disappear again. You’ll never get adopted if you’re always hiding!”

“I don’t want to get adopted. I’m fine here.” Haru frowns at how much importance Rin assigns to getting what he believes will be a permanent home. Haru had been in a family’s house once - he vividly remembers a noisy child and being fed fresh mackerel, except they had wanted an outgoing, friendly kitten for their daughter to play with and he was a disappointment. So they pried him out from under the bed and left him at the shelter. Rin is so full of dreams, so sure there’s a family out there for him, Haru has never had the heart to tell him that sometimes dreams aren’t what they seem. As Haru cranes his neck, blue eyes warily watching the excited cat clinging to his back, he sighs. “Don’t tug on my scruff. I’ll come out.”

The Somali purrs and nuzzles his head under Haru’s ear, springing to attention as soon as the creak of their door sounds throughout the room. “It’s showtime, Haru!”

Much later, after an entire day of petting, noise, and endless grubby youthful hands stroking his tail, Haru settles back into his cozy space inside the spartan interior of the cat condo. It is finally dusk outside the windows and quiet inside this room, which is what he had been waiting for as the hours dragged on during the open house. Haru lays his head down, tail whipping back and forth in agitation, unable to settle calmly around him. He squeezes his eyes shut and paws at his ears in a fervent attempt to clear his mind from the sight and sound seared into his memory. 

Even behind thin eyelids, Haru still sees Rin’s ecstatic face, body quivering with anticipation, when a family had walked back in through their door, one hand full of papers and the other holding a cat carrier - a family who had fallen in love with glossy fur and unique coloring, with an exuberant personality and confident strut, with the bushy splendor of the tail that is groomed during every spare moment of the day. A family who had fallen in love with Rin. 

Haru hadn’t been capable of returning Rin’s hesitant goodbye, only able to watch in silence with a cocked head as the door closed behind Rin and the humans who promised to take care of him forever. As he numbly curls in on himself, he wonders what Rin is doing right now, this very second, in his new home. Haru hopes he is eating fancy people food, maybe some bites of beef or chicken in a rich broth instead of the dry kibble currently sitting untouched in Haru’s bowl. He imagines a soft, plush bed made just for a cat as lovely as Rin, and wishes him fulfilling dreams, the mouse-hunting kind in which his hind legs spasm and twitch in a springing motion. Perhaps Rin is playing with the mysterious red dot that occasionally appears on walls or the floor when the person who brings food and scrapes the litter box comes into their, _his_ , room. A permanent home should have a red dot for a cat as rambunctious as Rin. 

Haru bats his own misbehaving tail out of his face with a frown. He is crestfallen when he realizes that the music of Rin’s dreams coming true is the tinkling shatter of Haru’s own heart.

ฅ(^•ᆽ•^)ฅ

The rumble of human voices hits Haru’s ears almost too late for him to hide. Just before the door swings open, he dives into his solitary den and curls up at the back, well aware that stubborn hands can overtake him and pry him out if they so desire. He has yet to receive a new tenant in his room, a replacement for Rin - the thought sends a shiver of disgust through him. If he remains perfectly quiet and still, perhaps visitors will think this room is vacant.

Haru hunkers down and keeps his mouth pressed shut, needle sharp teeth digging into the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t understand, I doubt this will help. Don’t they say cats need to be in a familiar environment?” A man’s voice, deep and hurried, and sounding quite annoyed with whatever this whole situation is, booms into every corner and makes sensitive black ears twitch. Haru understands, he’s annoyed too.

A softer voice, patient and kind, and one that Haru longs to feel inside him as he snuggles against her chest, speaks next. “ _They_ also say that a cat around this age should be adjusted to a new home within a week. It’s been three weeks and Rinrin still seems sad. He was so lively when he was here, but all he does at our house is mope. I’m worried about him.”

“Tch, maybe it’s because you call him Rinrin and Rinny. His name is Rin and he’s a dude, respect him a little.” There is a slight scuffle and a loud scoff from the man. “Fine, I’ll let him out, it’s not like ten seconds longer in his carrier will harm him.”

Haru snorts into his paws, disbelieving that they have brought Rin back, just as he hears a pitiful meow from the room. His head shoots up in shock, indignant anger bubbling through him. As much as Haru has missed his loud, chaotic roommate since the adoption, there is nothing that pleases him about Rin’s dream being crushed and him ending up back at the shelter. Haru bounds out of his cat condo just as a reddish blur tumbles into him, sending him sprawling back onto the floor. 

Rin’s paws are braced on Haru’s chest as he peers down at Haru, panting and grinning from ear to ear, tail whacking down onto Haru’s legs, first on one side then on the other. “Haru!” A noise vibrates through his neck and it takes him staring up into shining crimson eyes and hearing Rin’s giggling to realize it’s the gentle rumble of his own purr. 

Haru bats at Rin’s face, shoving him off to the side, before rolling onto his paws and nudging into Rin’s side, relishing the mouthful of fur and huff of arrogant glee.

“Look! Look at Rinny!” The woman is pointing and jerking the sleeve of the man. “He’s so happy here.” Haru’s purring ceases and he noses at Rin, pushing him towards the people.

“What are you doing?” Rin hisses at him, trying to plant his claws on the slick surface of the stark tiled floor. “Trying to get rid of me already?”

Haru glowers at the dense Somali and stalks in protective circles around him, trim black tail twitching. Footsteps approach them and the woman crouches down, placing a gentle hand on each one of the cats. She coos at Rin as she languidly runs her fingers through his long fur, massaging him. “It’s so nice to see you happy again, Rinny, sweet boy. I didn’t think you’d ever come out from under our bed. And you’re purring! Oh, babe, come over and listen to him purr!”

Haru sits on his haunches, having gracefully slipped out of the woman’s reach, head tilted in curiosity, ears perked up to every word that flows out of her mouth. She doesn’t sound like she’s unhappy with Rin, in fact, she sounds like she loves him already and only wants what’s best for him. He wonders why they have come back here. 

“I believe you that he’s purring. So he’s happy here and not at our house, I don’t know what to tell you, honey.” The man is ready to leave, Haru watches him hover by the door. He holds the cat carrier in one hand and beckons to the woman with the other. “Are you ready?”

The woman stands back up, leaving Rin in a seemingly content ball on the floor, though his ears are flat against his head, his eyes are squeezed shut, and he emits no sound from his still body. “Well, let’s go talk to the front desk and see what we can do.” The people walk to the door and leave, empty cat carrier in hand. 

Haru pads over to Rin and curls around him, nestling his head on top of Rin’s, their cheeks pressed together and whiskers tangled. If he feels his fur dampen with Rin’s tears, he’ll never mention it - Haru is a unique cat who never minds a little water.

ฅ(^•ᆽ•^)ฅ

The sun is setting as a volunteer brings in food to refill Haru’s bowl, along with a second bowl for Rin. She gives a light pat to each of their heads before departing. Rin ambles over to sniff at the dry nuggets, pawing through them to see if there’s anything better hidden underneath. He snorts with disdain and heads back towards Haru, pleasant face painted on, though Haru can see through cracks in the facade.

It’s never been too challenging to read Rin’s cheerful bluster for what it is. By the time Haru landed at the shelter, Rin had already been separated for months from his mother and sister after his father died in an accident involving the ocean, the home he’d grown up in unable to bear having cats who reminded the people of the one they lost. Rin had been all sunshine smiles and energy until the day he wasn’t, and Haru watched him fall apart at seeing a mother and her new kittens get sent to four different homes. Haru hadn’t known what to do in the face of Rin’s scabbed over grief, so he reached out a paw and asked Rin if he’d be his brother. Rin had scoffed through his sadness and argued that they weren’t littermates. Haru battled back claiming that didn’t matter and they could be brothers if they both wanted it badly enough. Rin pointed out how different they appear - Haru’s Bombay to Rin’s Somali, Haru’s azure eyes to Rin’s cinnamon ones, Haru’s short sleek tail to Rin’s long bushy one. Haru staunchly shook his head and said he’ll be his brother enough for both of them until Rin accepts it too, at which point Rin had immediately pounced on him and declared it official.

“Rin.” Haru cocks his head and stares at the other cat, until Rin’s whiskers tremble. 

Rin bounds up the ramp of the cat condo and sprawls lazily on the top, head laying on his crossed paws and fluffy tail randomly jerking behind him, the only sign he’s agitated. “It’s fine, Haru. I just wish they had remembered to take my pillow out of the cat carrier.”

Haru’s face pinches. Rin is trying so hard for normalcy that he almost decides to let it drop and allow Rin the space to believe things are acceptable like this. He had been devastated when his friend was adopted, but he doesn’t want to be reunited at the expense of Rin’s dream of a forever home. 

“Rin.” Haru starts up the ramp, pausing halfway, Rin’s eyes steadily tracking his movements. At the first fragile, genuine smile since the door closed behind the humans, Haru closes the remaining distance and races to Rin’s side. Their rest their foreheads against one another, a slow soft rumble pulsing through Rin’s body. Haru joins in not long after, enjoying the warmth of Rin after weeks spent cold and alone. 

“I’ve been feeling pretty lonely, Haru. Getting adopted wasn’t exactly what I thought it would be. It was a hard adjustment from being in a home with my family to being all alone here. I became a shelter brother, and then suddenly I was on my own in a new place, which was everything I dreamed about.” Rin sighs and shifts closer to Haru. “But I thought…”

Haru’s ears swivel towards Rin. “What?”

Rin starts to pull away, except Haru snakes a paw around him quickly enough that he can’t retreat into himself. He mumbles something incoherently into Haru’s fur.

“Adopt two what?”

“I thought they were coming back to adopt you, too.” Rin blurts out. “I know you would have hated it, you don’t want to go to another home. I know! But I was so hoping that’s why we were coming back. I didn’t think-” Rin chokes on a sob, his eyes gleaming even brighter than usual in the dim evening light of the room. 

Haru begins to groom his beautiful friend, since he hasn’t seen any preening from Rin all day. Slowly, he licks the top of Rin’s head, working his way behind large erect ears and the back of his neck, to the juncture of his strong shoulders and gradually moving down his back. He nudges Rin onto his side so he can thoroughly tongue his underbelly, working through barely-there tangles and grime. Finally, he gets to Rin’s glorious tail, one that seems like far too much upkeep for Haru, yet is easy to admire. He grooms Rin’s tail until it shines and he hears the distinct reverberation of Rin’s pleasure at all the attention.

“I think it would be okay to be adopted, if it’s with you. Brothers should be together and you deserve to be in a house that wants you forever. So I guess that means I need to be in that house too someday.” Haru scoots back up Rin’s body to rub his nose reverently on Rin’s velvety pink one. “You’ll get your dream, Rin.”

“Thanks.” Rin pushes back into Haru’s nose. They lay napping like that until the urge to wrestle and play throughout the wee hours entices them. Pushing down the disappointment at how they ended up back together, they act like exuberant kittens as they tumble around the floor creating a ruckus while the moon streams through their window.

ฅ(^•ᆽ•^)ฅ

It’s quiet in the shelter the next morning, as it normally is, Haru and Rin napping in a heap on the floor, snuggled together in a square of dappled sunlight. Haru cracks an eye open just as Rin yawns and topples over, stretching all four limbs straight out in front of him. Crimson eyes blearily gaze at him, starting to close again in a bid for slumber, when the door gives a creak and opens. Haru rises to his feet, ready to scurry to his hiding spot if there is a surprise visitor, while Rin springs into an action stance, tail puffed out and rigid behind him.

“Hey boys, you have special visitors,” croons a volunteer, leading a person into their room. The woman who had just walked out yesterday glides into the room carrying Rin’s cat carrier. She falls to her knees right in front of the Somali, hand outstretched, palm up, waiting for the cat to come to her. 

“I’m so sorry, Rinrin, my sweet boy. I hope you had a nice night with your kitty friend, Haruka! Now it’s time to go back home. I know you’ve been lonely, and I don’t want you to be sad anymore.” The woman picks up Rin, cradling him in her arms, and lovingly strokes him from tip to tail. Rin maneuvers himself so he’s shamelessly belly-up in her embrace, accepting all the pets he can get. Haru hears him purring all the way from the floor. He watches Rin’s ample tail swish joyfully, before he turns and saunters to his cat condo. 

Haru has one paw through the hole when the door opens again and he hears the man’s voice thunder throughout the room. “Oh no you don’t!” Haru hops inside just as large hands reach towards him and tug him back out. Haru considers jamming his claws into the carpet and clinging for dear life, but it’s not worth the trouble of broken nails so he allows the extraction to happen relatively peacefully.

Rin’s pleased mewling fills the room, as he rubs himself against a bright blue cat carrier that is identical to Rin’s burgundy one in everything but color. Haru watches Rin’s antics from the height of the man’s arms, which suddenly include bounding over to the man and leaping up against his leg. The man bends down and scoops Rin up, each of the cats now nestled snugly in one of his arms. 

“Haru! Haru! They’re taking you too! Oh you’ll love it! It’s big and there’s lots of windows and I ate people food every night and you’ll be so happy there!” Haru lets Rin’s babbling wash over him as he is tucked into his carrier. He considers a new human’s house for him to live in, with owners who have taken the time to adopt him as well, even though they found the cat they were originally seeking. Owners who care enough about their pet’s well-being that they will search for a solution that works for everyone. It hits Haru that he is the solution, that he is the reason Rin won’t have to face things alone anymore and neither will he. Warmth bubbles up through his chest and powerful rumbles vibrate through him, loudly enough that Rin teases him for the boisterous purring the entire way home. 

Home. A place with Rin, his brother in every way that matters, and people who will love and care for him, people who want him. 

Haru wonders if they ever eat mackerel.

ฅ(^•ᆽ•^)ฅ


	2. (I can count on you) show me the way

ฅ(^•ᆽ•^)ฅ

“Haru! Wake up!” A blue eye cracks open and excitement bubbles through Rin so hard he has to restrain himself from raising his paw in the air in triumph. “Come and see!”

Somehow Rin manages to cajole and pester Haru into rolling over, stretching his limbs, arching his back, and actually stepping away from the air vent which is blowing its warmth along the tiled floor. 

“It’s always so chilly in the bathroom because you hog all the heat.” Rin complains with no real ire behind his words, and he knows Haru understands. “Why don’t you sleep with me and the people in the bedroom?”

“Rin, it’s too early to have this conversation again. You like sleeping on the bed with the people. I like sleeping in the bathroom.”

“Tch,” scoffs Rin, butting his shoulder into Haru’s in an attempt to get him to actually take a step forward now that he’s on his feet. He recalls how the Bombay had hidden underneath everything for the first several days in his new home, only being lured out with the pungent and alluring scent of fish. “The _bathtub_. Isn’t it cold and damp in there? It’s easy to claim you like the bathtub after you were just smooshed up next to the hot vent.”

Haru blinks. “The tub is too dry tonight. The woman didn’t come take a bath so I didn’t want to get in.”

“You’re so weird!” Rin howls with laughter as he bats at smooth charcoal ears, earning him a few flicks in annoyance. “And will you move it already? Quick, before they finish and go to sleep!”

Finally, Rin succeeds in prodding Haru into action, and the two cats scamper into the living room. Out of the corner of his eye, Rin watches Haru amble towards the cozy flames in the fireplace, where he gracefully lies down and curls up to resume his nap. Rin snorts, whiskers twitching, and stares at the people’s activities with rapt attention, the soft crackles of the fire adding to the festive music and quiet laughter filling every corner of the room. 

A stately evergreen tree stands in the corner, shiny baubles and twinkling lights dangling from every branch. Perched high atop the aromatic fir, stands a silvery shining star, and Rin chuckles because some nights ago had found the man stretching precariously on his toes to place it exactly where the woman instructed. The carol that had been playing was memorable, and Rin thinks of it fondly now whenever he rests on his haunches atop the fuzzy skirt surrounding the trunk, gazing up at the tree as it lights up each evening in anticipation of the cherished holiday. 

_Each shining light, each silver bell  
No one alive spreads cheer so well_

Rin swells with warmth, filled with a contentment that he barely remembers from his feline family. He loves them, he misses his first home desperately at times, and yet when immersed in this joyous season, safe in a house bursting with affection and comfort, he knows he has found a new home, different but just as full. He peeks over at Haru, the Bombay’s blue eyes following him and their people from the safety of the hearth.

Rin is so happy he could burst - life is as close to perfect as he can possibly imagine.

The Somali saunters over to the people, rubbing his head against thighs and nudging their arms as they attempt to wrap the final presents with the crinkling decorative paper, bushy tail flicking in excitement. There’s something hanging in the air, an electric anticipation that winds around everything in the room. 

Rin’s eyes light upon a ball of discarded wrapping and he bounds over to it, whacking it firmly then watching it skitter across the wood with a satisfying rustle. He races to catch it and continue the game, moving the glossy paper ball between his paws as he tumbles after it. He chuckles to himself when he spots the wide-eyed curious gleam from the other cat, attention rapt and body wiggling, poised to pounce. Rin hits the wrapping paper towards Haru, where it bounces off his head and rolls directly under his chin. Just as Rin is going to engage with his playmate, a soft black chin descends over the toy, holding it hostage and ceasing the fun. 

Rin leaps onto Haru’s back, wrestling him over onto his side, swiping at the wrapping paper prisoner. Haru scoffs and lunges forward, maneuvering the toy under his belly. They growl playfully at each other, ready to continue until they stop short at the sound of the man’s voice, softer than Rin has ever heard it. He is pressing a tiny and exquisitely wrapped box into his partner’s palm, the paper a shiny, flaming red nearly matching the tips of the man’s ears. 

“But it’s not Christmas yet,” she murmurs. 

He shakes his head fondly. “Tomorrow is for the nieces and nephew. Tonight is ours.” Rin can’t control his curiosity, abandoning Haru and the fireplace to trot over to the humans. He shoves his head into the woman’s elbow, sounding out an insistent mewl. Rin glances back at Haru, hoping he senses the excitement enough to join them all at the foot of the tree. 

The woman unwraps the gift with a gasp, shaky fingers lifting the lid of a box as soot black and velvety soft as Haru’s ears. Rin goggles at the sparkling object in the box, nosing his way in to sniff at the ring. The woman laughs, cheeks painted with tear tracks rivaling the shine of the diamond. Rin hops onto her lap and paws up her chest to gently lick at her face, butting his head into hers as she strokes a finger along the top of his head. 

The man snorts. “Okay so Rin says yes, how about you- oh! Why hello there! It seems Haru has an opinion.” The black cat circles the man’s lap a few times before settling in an aesthetic heap, quietly purring.

Rin is lifted and piled on top of Haru, then squished into him as the woman leans over them, the people now mashing their faces together as she whispers “yes” into the man’s mouth, tears and giggles escaping both of them.

Haru glances up past Rin with a slight scowl. “They aren’t very attractive when they groom each other.”

“They’re kissing, idiot. I think she likes the ring.” Rin rolls his eyes, although he isn’t entirely sure what’s going on either. Haru scoffs and lazily closes his eyes, wiggling underneath the Somali in a fruitless bid for comfort.

The woman rocks back on her heels and plucks Haru from the pile. “Let’s go take a bath. I have things to tell you and bubbles to blow at you before I go off to celebrate. My sweet Haru, I hope you’re as happy as I am right now.” Her melodic voice trails off as she walks away towards the bathroom, Haru snuggled securely in her arms. 

Rin peers up at the man who is absent-mindedly petting the long hair of his back. “I honestly can’t believe she said yes, Rinrin. Now we’re a real family. Gah! Don’t tell her I said something so lame, she’ll never let me live it down.” 

Rin meows in agreement, jumping off the lap and prowling for more wrapping paper. He swipes under a sheet of tissue paper, nails snagging on a long, silky, red ribbon. He yanks it free and licks it once, before the man grasps it and dangles it enticingly over the cat’s head. Just as Rin leaps for it, as high as he can from his haunches, it is being trailed along the floor. He plays and tussles with the man until he’s heaving for breath and the man is tired of getting his arms unintentionally scratched up. Just as Rin is retiring to the fireplace, Haru is dropped by his side. 

A cluster of iridescent bath bubbles sit on Haru’s whiskers, and Rin lightly bats them off, mesmerized as they float to the ground. Both humans bid them goodnight, the man scooping up the woman before they stumble and chuckle their way to the bedroom, carols quietly playing and fire gently burning in the living room. Rin rises to follow, but Haru lifts his paw to halt him. 

“Rin.”

Rin gazes back at the Bombay, whose eyes are intensely boring into him. “What is it, Haru?”

Haru turns to stare at the Christmas tree, before sighing and looking back with determined fervor. “I don’t want to be your brother.”

Rin’s jaw drops as he recoils in surprise. He doesn’t know what to say as Haru continues.

“Be my wife.”

“Your...wife?”

“Mhmm. The woman said she’s going to be a wife and I’ve never seen her happier. She’s thrilled to be able to call the man her husband. He’s going to take care of her no matter what, love her no matter what, and be her equal and her partner forever. Those are all things I want to do for you, Rin. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be as pleased as our owner to be my wife.” Haru blinks self-consciously after his outburst, eyes firmly fixed on the flames over Rin’s shoulder. 

Rin sidles over to Haru, nuzzling the furry black head and vibrating with a loud, uncontrollable purr. “Haru, I don’t really know what a wife or a husband is, but I like pretty things. Where’s my ring? Or at least one of those shiny crinkle balls. Oh! Or a bell!” 

Haru swishes his tail, whipping it against Rin’s back as he stalks around the floor. He places a few loose strands of silver garland on a rusty head before flopping on the cozy fluff of the tree skirt. “Here. And I’ll let you use me for a pillow tonight.”

“Deal,” agrees Rin, ears twitching as the garland tickles them. He drapes himself carefully over Haru, nestling his head into the crook of Haru’s neck and twining their tails together. 

_There'll be much mistletoeing_  
_and hearts will be glowing,_  
_when loved ones are near._  
_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

Rin is half-asleep when he hears Haru’s mumbled words ruffle his fur. “Goodnight, Rin. Merry Christmas.” He smiles and snuggles in closer, one paw wrapping across Haru’s body to hold him tightly. 

“Merry Christmas, Haru. I’m so glad we found a home together.”

ฅ(^•ᆽ•^)ฅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! <333


End file.
